Everyone Judges
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: There's a new Diva in WWE who's a little different. Her name is Gemma "G.G." Glider, and she has bright red hair, many ear piercings, and tattoos covering her body. But some of her co-workers aren't too thrilled about her being here because of how she looks. Lucky for her, she has a few people who support her despite that. Bad News Barrett/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! So, I've decided to start another fanfiction. Don't worry, I'll continue to update _Total Anti-Diva_, so you have nothing to worry about regarding that. I just wanted to start another fanfiction. And for those of you who are wondering, _Total Divas_ will play little to no part in this fanfiction, unlike _Total Anti-Diva_.**

**Also, I decided to change something up with the Divas. I'm sure you're all aware that Eva Marie has that bright red hair, right? Well, for the sake of this story, Eva Marie never dyed her hair at all. I'm doing this because I wanted my OC to have bright red hair instead. Like it? Great! Don't like it? I don't really care. ;P**

**One more thing: this story is not in the same storyline that _Total Anti-Diva_ is in. In other words, don't expect my OC from that fanfiction to ever make an appearance. I apologize if that disappoints any of you guys.**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Anyways, please read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter One

Gemma "G.G." Glider walked down the hallway of the stadium, clutching her black tote tight in her left hand. She was heading down to the Divas' locker room so that she could meet one of the WWE Divas. As the newest Diva on the main roster, she wanted to get to know them because she knew that she'd be facing them eventually. The idea of it all made her feel like butterflies were flying around in her stomach like crazy, but she knew that it was inevitable.

As she walked down the hall, she received a lot of shock or disgusted stares. This was something that she was more than used to. Between the long bright red hair, multiple ear piercings, and the tattoos that covered almost all of her body, she looked more than a little different from most other women, in and out of the ring. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously as she continued to her destination.

After a few more minutes, she finally found the Divas' locker room. She paused briefly to collect her thoughts, and then opened the door.

"Hello?" called out one of the Divas.

G.G. approached the main part of the locker room with a large, friendly smile on her face. "Hello! I'm G.G., the new Diva."

Nicole "Nikki" Garcia-Colace was the first to lock eyes with WWE's newest Diva. She and the other Divas had heard that another Diva was joining the main roster, but they hadn't expected someone who looked like that. She looked G.G. up and down with a weird look on her face.

"I'm Nikki," she began. She shook G.G's hand slowly. "Sorry, I didn't know what you looked like until now."

"That's okay," replied G.G. "I get weird looks a lot. I'm not offended at all."

"At least it won't be hard for you to get TV time," piped up Natalie "Eva" Nelson with a chuckle.

G.G. bit her tongue lightly as she looked at the dark haired Diva. She shrugged and smiled softly. "We'll see about that."

Eva raised her right eyebrow with disbelief, but she didn't say anything else.

"Let me show you around the stadium," said Natalie Neidhart suddenly. "I'm Nattie Neidhart, by the way."

"Oh, thank you," replied G.G.

Natalie led the newbie out of the locker room to give a brief tour of the stadium. She had done that mostly because she wanted to speak to G.G. alone.

"I just want you to know that a lot of the Divas are uneasy about you already," confessed Natalie. "You're just very different from what I've seen before."

"I understand," said G.G. "I'm used to that, and I completely respect it."

"I appreciate it," replied Natalie. The women stopped in front of catering. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta talk to my fiancé about travelling to the next city tomorrow. I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, no problem. Bye!"

After Natalie left, G.G. stood outside of catering, feeling like a sore thumb. She always knew that she stood out from other female wrestlers and that they didn't always warm up to her initially, but the sting was always there. She ran a hand through her long, bright red hair before deciding to walk into catering. Luckily for her, only a handful of WWE employees were in there, and none of them were Superstars or Divas. She sat at a table by herself with no expression on her face. She grabbed her phone out from her purse, and went on Twitter. She scrolled down her Twitter feed, smiling at the positive comments about her finally getting into WWE. After the icy reception from the Divas, she needed to read all that; it made her smile.

"Oh… wow."

She glanced up from her phone in an instant, and was shocked to see Stuart "Stu" Bennett standing in catering with her. She was a huge fan on his because he was badass, hot, and his tattoos were killer. She put her phone back and smiled a little.

"It's okay, I don't bite," she said.

Stu chuckled as he walked over to her table. He sat across from her with shock written on his face. "You must be the new Diva."

"Indeed, I am. Call me G.G."

"Stu Bennett. It's nice to see you in person." He smirked before continuing. "Sorry for the comment, but I've never seen a Diva who has sleeves of tattoos. That's badass."

G.G. grinned. Since she had chosen to wear skinny jeans, her leg tattoos were covered. Rather than tell him that they existed, she decided to go with his assumption.

"Thank you," she replied. "I know that it's way different from what WWE's used to, but that's fine by me. None of the higher ups have been crying about how I look… yet. But hey, that could change."

"I doubt it," said Stu. "I like someone who isn't afraid to stand out. Are you wrestling tonight?"

G.G. shook her head. "I'm debuting tomorrow night on _Smackdown_, but I wanted to come here tonight to meet the Divas, and some of the Superstars."

"Who are you going to face?"

"I actually don't know, which is really nerve wracking 'cause I wanna know so badly. I just hope that the match goes well."

Stu nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine, love. If it makes you feel better, I'll be rooting for you no matter what."

That sentence caught G.G.'s attention. "Seriously?"

"Oh, absolutely," confirmed Stu. He looked at his watch and sighed heavily. "I hate to do this to ya, but I gotta get ready for my upcoming match. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," replied G.G. with excitement. "I'd like that."

After the two said their goodbyes, Stu left for the Superstars' locker room, while G.G. sat back in her chair with pure astonishment. She had just met a Superstar that she was a fan of, and he was genuinely nice to her. She couldn't help but smile wide.

_That seriously couldn't have gone any better_, she thought with content.

"Hey, newbie!"

G.G.'s smile faded as she glanced up to meet Brianna "Brie" Garcia-Colace's eyes. "Hi."

"Mark wants to talk to you."

G.G. quickly got up to meet her, and Mark from Talent Relations in the hall. "Hi, Mark. I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Nah, not at long," replied Mark. "I just wanted to let you know that your match for tomorrow will be you and Nattie, versus Brie and Nikki. May the best tag-team win."

"That's great, Mark! Thank you so much," replied G.G.

"I hope you know how to wrestle," said Brie after Mark left.

"Yeah, I know how to wrestle," revealed G.G. Se furrowed her brows with confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't want the match to be shit, that's all," snapped Brie in a harsh voice. And before G.G. could reply, Brie left in a huff.

_This is gonna be a hell of a lot harder than I expected_, thought G.G. as he sighed loudly.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this fanfiction. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone! So, I have yet another chapter for you all to read. I worked very, very hard on it, and I really liked how it came out in the end. I hope you all will like it, too. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Two

G.G. drove from Topeka, Kansas, to Kansas City, Kansas by herself the next day. Mark and Jane from Talent Relations had yet to discuss who she had to travel with, so she didn't have a choice otherwise. It didn't upset her too much; the other Divas didn't seem to like her, and she liked travelling alone anyways. She turned up the rock station that she had on the radio, and continued to drive.

She couldn't help but think back to the conversation that she had with Stu last night. It may have been brief, but it had put quite the smile on her face. Just knowing that there was one WWE Superstar who liked her despite her appearance made her feel good. She knew it probably wouldn't change the Divas' opinions of her, but that wasn't the point. It was a self-esteem boost that she needed, and she didn't mind it one bit.

After an hour or so of driving, she finally made it to the hotel. She checked in, and then parked in the underground parking from the hotel. She went up to her room to unpack her things. Once she was finished, she lied on the bed with a sigh. But she could easily feel herself getting nervous about her match tonight. She let out another sigh to try and calm herself down.

Her phone suddenly began to ring. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, hun," she greeted as cheerfully as she could.

"Hello," replied her roommate, Mariah Casa.

"I thought you had to work today?" said G.G. curiously.

"I booked today and tomorrow off a few weeks ago," confessed Mariah. "I told my boss that I had a 'family matter' to deal with."

"Wow," laughed G.G. "I thought you loved your job?"

"Yeah, but I hate my asshole of a boss." Mariah paused to laugh briefly. "But enough about me- what about you? How did yesterday go?"

G.G. sighed.

"Not so well, I take it?"

"You got that right," said G.G. "One of the Divas was like, 'You won't have a hard time getting on TV.' Whatever the hell that means. I know I look different from the other Divas, but Jesus Christ, be a little nice to the new girl."

"No, I understand," replied Mariah. "People can be so mean. I'm sorry, G.G."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault," assured G.G. "I'm just hoping that after my debut tonight, I'll be able to show that I'm a serious wrestler."

"Hey, they'll have to take you seriously. I do, and so will a lot of other people. Remember: be patient."

"I will."

"Good. Ugh, I gotta go. Grey's coming over in a few, and I gotta look hot."

"Yeah, you do that. Just promise that you two won't fuck each other on the couch."

"Okay, I promise. Later!"

"Bye, bitch."

"Hey!"

"Love you."

Mariah sighed. "Love you too, you crazy. Bye."

G.G. hung up with a large smile on her face. She could always count on her old roommate from college to make her feel better.

_Maybe tonight won't be so painful after all_, she thought optimistically.

* * *

G.G. got to the stadium a little earlier than usual. Her match wouldn't be happening for a while yet, but she was still excited as hell for it. She walked to the Divas' locker room, and sighed happily when she saw that no one else was there. She quickly changed into a sports bra, black Under Armour volleyball shorts, a hot pink racer back tank top, and a pair of black and white Nike running shoes. She decided to go down to the ring to get in a quick work out.

When she got down to the three already set rings, she noticed that one had WWE officials and people doing try outs, the second one had a bunch of the Divas chatting, and the third ring was empty. She chose the third ring, ignoring the ignorant looks of the Divas that were in the ring next to her. She stretched her entire body out slowly and carefully before beginning to run the ropes. After that, she did a few back flips off the top of a turnbuckle, and did some cardio. She was shaking out her legs just as someone entered between the first and second ropes.

"Hello, G.G.," greeted Natalie.

"Oh, hey." G.G. looked over and waved. "Excited for our match tonight?"

Natalie blinked in surprise at her question. She thought of a decent response before replying.

"Yeah," she answered, hoping that she was convincing enough. She grinned and nodded to look even more believable.

But G.G. wasn't buying it. She knew that Natalie only said that to not upset her. "You know, telling the truth would've just made it better for both of us. I know that you guys aren't crazy about me, and that's cool. I get it. But please, just give me a chance."

"Maybe if you didn't look like that, we would," called out Victoria Crawford from the other ring.

The Divas that were in the same ring laughed with her. G.G. tightened her entire body with anger. She then turned on her heel, and left the ring without saying a word.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath just as she got in the hall. She began walking back to the locker room, angry as hell.

"Hey!" called out a feminine voice.

G.G. spun around, and was face to face with fellow Diva A.J. Lee. G.G. realized that she was one of the Divas that hadn't been in the ring, laughing at her.

"Oh, hi," she greeted.

"I'm April Mendez. I saw what happened out there, and I just want you to know that I'm one of your biggest fans."

"Seriously?" G.G. couldn't believe her ears.

"Seriously!" exclaimed April excitedly. "I saw you wrestle at a Shimmer show in '08, and you were freaking amazing! Your match against Shelly Martinez made me love wrestling even more."

"Oh, wow. Thanks," replied G.G. "I remember that match, actually. I was twenty at the time. God, I feel old."

April giggled. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five, but I've been wrestling since I was fourteen, so it all adds up to eleven years."

"Holy shit. That's awesome! I also wanna apologize for how the other Divas are acting. I told them to be a little more respectful yesterday, but they clearly didn't listen."

G.G. shrugged. "I appreciate you saying something. Knowing that you did say something makes me feel a little better. Christ, I wish I was making my debut against you, or even with you!"

"Oh my God, really?" asked April. She clapped her hands and squealed like a little schoolgirl. "I'd love that to happen! When are you debuting?"

"Tonight, on _Smackdown_," revealed G.G. "It's me and Nattie versus Brie and Nikki." She groaned loudly. "They hate me."

April nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing that can be done about it. Besides, you're all tied up in your feud with the Divas Champ, and I'm not all that ready to wanna get into the title picture."

"Yeah, you're right. But I want a match against you eventually. I don't care if I have to wait until the day I retire for it to happen- I want it to happen."

"Me too." G.G. smiled. "I appreciate you saying all that, April. It means a lot to me."

"Aww, you're welcome. C'mon, let's head to the locker room. If any of those bitches are there, I'll kick their ass."

"I don't think that's a bright idea."

"Tough."

The two Divas laughed before finally heading off to the locker room.

"I also want you to know that I really love your tattoos," confessed April after they entered the empty locker room.

"Oh, thank you," replied G.G. "It's nice to hear that coming from someone who isn't tattooed."

"I'm thinking about getting one," revealed April, "but I don't know what."

"My advice would be to think carefully about what you want, and to not settle." G.G. stood up and lifted her tank up to show her back. "That red phoenix across my back was my first tattoo."

"No!"

"Hey, go big or go home. But it doesn't have to be something so big. I have a few small tattoos on my hands, and on my left foot." G.G. promptly showed those off. _Born to die_ was on the left side of her left hand, _I just ride_ was on the right side of her right hand, and _C'est la vie_ was on the top of her left foot. April analyzed them carefully.

"Damn, I love those," she said in awe. She paused to glance at her phone. "Shit, I gotta go talk to Mark in a few. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," replied G.G. "It was awesome to meet you, April."

"It was great to meet you, too, G.G. It's an honour."

The two women hugged before April left the locker room. G.G. couldn't help but sit back with utter disbelief.

"Wow," she said out loud to herself. She laughed a little at how unreal her encounter with April had been.

_I should probably get ready for my match_, she thought suddenly.

* * *

"And her partner, making her debut, from Las Vegas, Nevada- Valentina!" announced Lillian Garcia.

When G.G. appeared from behind the curtain to her theme- _Minority_ by Green Day- the crowd exploded with cheers. Many people in the crowd had been following her since her days on the independent scene, so she wasn't all that surprised from the reception. But the three Divas standing in ring clearly were.

"People already know who she is?" whispered Nikki.

"I guess," replied Brie. "She must be from the indies."

"That'd explain it," said Nikki.

G.G. got in the ring, and stood on the top turnbuckle to blow a kiss to the audience. She made sure that the crowd would get a good view of her portrait tattoos of Mickie James and Lita that were on her right side. She then got off to meet up with Natalie in their corner of the ring.

"I'd like to start things off," said Natalie almost immediately.

"That's fine," replied G.G. She got onto the apron just as the bell went off.

Natalie and Brie circled each other for a few moments before finally locking up. Natalie did a headlock takedown, though Brie quickly wrapped her legs around her opponent's neck. Fortunately, Natalie was able to get out with a nip up. The two exchanged glances, and then locked up again. Brie made Natalie run the ropes, who countered with a shoulder block. Natalie then brought her opponent to her feet by the hair, and executed a vicious punch. She then went for the cover, though Brie kicked out at just one.

After Natalie "helped" her up, Brie elbowed her in the face as hard as she could. When Natalie stumbled back, Brie punched her and executed a hair pull mat slam. The referee chastised her, but Brie ignored his words. She stomped on Natalie a couple times, and then grabbed her by the arm. She promptly threw her to the turnbuckle in her corner, and tagged in her twin. After executing a double drop kick, Nikki quickly dragged Natalie away from the corner for the cover, but Natalie kicked out at two.

By now, G.G. was more than anxious to get into the ring. She had her arm out for Natalie to tag her in. Annoyed, Nikki ran over to drag G.G. off the apron. G.G. landed on the floor alright, but she then received a nasty slap across the face. The force of it caused G.G. to spin around, but she didn't fall. She slowly turned around, and kicked Nikki in the stomach. As Nikki writhed in pain, G.G. suddenly punched her square in the face. Satisfied with seeing Nikki crumpled on the ground in a mess, G.G. got back on the apron with a smile plastered on her face. After collecting herself, Nikki wisely chose to go back to her corner of the ring.

At this point in the match, Natalie knew that she needed to tag G.G. in. But she really didn't want to because she thought that she would be barely decent. When she looked over at her tag-team partner, G.G. looked like she was going to burst with excitement over the possibility of getting tagged in. Natalie kicked Brie once more before finally going over to make the tag. At the same time, Brie went to her corner and tagged in her twin sister.

When Nikki and G.G. both got into the ring, G.G. greeted her opponent with a powerful clothesline. She then got Nikki's left arm into an arm wrench, and then executed a dazzling arm drag by spring boarding from the top rope. Nikki's body flew across the ring, much to the delight of the crowd. As Nikki tried to get up, G.G. got her up and executed a snapmare, followed by a front dropkick to the middle of her back. That move forced Nikki to scream out in agony. G.G. went for the cover after that, but Nikki managed to kick out at two.

G.G's concern shifted from her to Brie. Noticing that Brie was now standing, G.G. ran over and punched her lights out. Brie fell off the apron, angering Nikki immediately. She ran over to execute a clothesline, but G.G. managed to get out of the way just in time. She got Nikki into a schoolgirl roll up, but Nikki kicked out at two and a half. Just after she stood up, Nikki got a sharp kick to the stomach. G.G. then executed her finishing move- _Not All That_, a spike DDT. She then covered Nikki for the three count. The crowd cheered loudly before the bell even went off.

"Here are your winners- Natalya, and Valentina!"

The crowd was still cheering when the referee raised the two women's hands up in victory. G.G. couldn't stop smiling, even after seeing Natalie's uninterested expression.

* * *

Stu was standing inside the gorilla with his jaw wide open. His eyes were glued onto the woman who had tattoos not only on her arms, but on her legs, back, stomach, and ribs. Her bright white ring gear, which consisted of short shorts and a cropped tank top with a straight-across neckline, was a huge contrast to all those tattoos. When he saw her start to make her way back to the gorilla with Natalie, he knew that he had to talk to her.

"That was awesome!" he heard G.G. say happily.

"I don't know," said Natalie. "The match was okay." She said that just as she and G.G. appeared in Stu's eye sight.

"I loved it," he piped up.

G.G. and Natalie looked at him with surprise. Natalie seemed bored out of her mind, but G.G. still seemed to be happy about her win.

"Thanks, Stu," replied G.G. She looked at Natalie. "I'll see you later."

Natalie left the gorilla without saying another word. G.G. looked back at Stu with a smaller smile than before.

"I'm sorry, love. You didn't deserve that," said Stu.

"It's fine," replied G.G. "I'm used to it. A girl like me doesn't exactly fit into the Diva mould. Besides, that's better than what happened earlier."

Stu furrowed his brows. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing... just girls being catty. I'm sure you even know how terrible girls can be to each other. But I got to meet April afterwards, so it wasn't all that bad. And speaking of…" G.G. nodded her head towards the entrance of the gorilla.

"Hey!" greeted April as she skipped happily into the gorilla. She nodded at Stu briefly before hugging G.G. tight. "That match was badass."

"It was, love," added Stu.

"Thank you," responded G.G. sweetly.

"Wanna go to a bar later tonight?" asked April suddenly. "You look like you could use a drink or twenty."

G.G. laughed. "Yeah, but I won't drink my face off." She looked back at Stu. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, a few of the guys are going, so I might as well," he replied. He then moved closer to her ear. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you later, love."

"Sure," said G.G.

Stu winked, and then left for his match against Heath Miller. G.G. looked back at April, whose jaw was wide open.

"Ooh, that was hot!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up," snapped G.G. "I need to get ready for tonight."

"You do that," said April. "I'll meet you out in the parking lot."

"Sounds good to me," replied G.G. with a content smile.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm a little sad that I got very few reviews with chapter two, but I'm hoping that it'll get better with some time.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Three

"I got the Lita and Mickie James portraits on my right side about five years ago."

"Nice! Does Mickie know about it?"

"Yeah, she loves it."

April grinned. "Maybe one day Lita will see your tattoo of her. That'd be so awesome."

G.G. smiled wide. "Oh my God, totally!"

April and G.G. were at the bar that was joint to the hotel, having a few drink after _Smackdown_. Fellow Diva and April's best friend Celeste Bonin had also joined them, much to G.G.'s delight. Celeste was more intrigued instead of turned off by the new Diva. That made G.G. smile big, knowing that another person wanted to get to know the real her.

"What was the most painful tattoo you ever got?" asked Celeste.

"The rib tattoos that I have kinda hurt, but the most painful one I have is the one on the palm of my left hand," answered G.G. She showed off her hand, which had a medium-sized diamond heart in the middle of her palm.

"Wow," said Celeste as she and April laughed along.

"But the rest weren't all that painful, to be honest," added G.G. "I've always had a high pain tolerance, even before I started getting tattoos."

"Thank God for that," replied April with a laugh. She suddenly looked around. "By the way, I haven't seen Stu in here yet."

"He's probably with the guys," said G.G. "It's fine, though. I'm hanging out with you guys, which is a lot of fun, too."

"Aww!" cried April and Celeste simultaneously.

"You're too sweet," added Celeste. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied G.G. "I think the biggest misconception about people like me is that we're nothin' but trouble. But that's clearly not the case. In fact, some of the nicest people I know have lots of tattoos."

"That's so funny to me," commented April. "Meanwhile, a lot of the Divas think so poorly of you."

G.G. shrugged. "Hey, that's life."

"Speaking of… here come some of those exact Divas," piped up Celeste.

"Fuck," sighed G.G. "This is the last thing I need." But she merely watched as Brie, Nikki, Natalie, Victoria, and Milena Roucka entered, chatting away.

"Do you wanna leave?" asked April.

"No. But if things get out of hand, I will."

"If you insist," said Celeste in a wary voice.

"Oh, look who's here," declared Milena loudly. "Why are you two hanging out with her?"

"She's actually a nice person, unlike you," answered Celeste in a snippy voice.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," said G.G. suddenly. "We're just trying to enjoy a few drinks after the show. Could you please just leave us alone?"

It was Victoria who narrowed her eyes before responding. "Why? You clearly want attention. Why else would you look the way you do?"

"I like my tattoos, my piercings, and my bright red hair," revealed G.G. "It makes me who I am, just like the dress that you're wearing makes you who you are."

"A dress isn't permanent," countered Milena. "Tattoos are."

"Last time I checked, you have two tattoos. Also, Brie has a tattoo, and I heard through the grapevine that Nikki has a tattoo or two. That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Excuse me?" asked Natalie in a defensive way.

"Let's just leave, G.G." piped up April. "They're not worth our time."

G.G. glared at the women angrily. "I'm sorry that you're so ignorant to people who're different from you. I'll leave, but just who that that outlook on life won't make you a hell of a lot of friends." And before any of the women could respond, G.G. stood up and began to leave. But just as she exited the bar and was in the main lobby, she heard a familiar man calling out her name.

"G.G., wait! G.G.!"

She spun around and gave off a small smile. "Hey, Stu."

"Don't listen to them, love. They're just being bitches," was his greeting.

"It's fine," said G.G. with a chuckle. "I've got a lot of shit to do tomorrow morning, anyways. I'm gonna call it a night."

Stu sighed a little with disappointment. "Well then, if you insist."

"We can hang out some other time," offered G.G. She really wanted to get to know this man, but the bar wasn't exactly a good place to do it.

"Okay, then. How about tomorrow morning? I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Are you freaking serious?!" cried out Milena. She had stepped out of the bar for a moment, and had overheard that. She made a grossed out face before laughing and heading back into the bar.

"Whatever," muttered G.G. under her breath. She quickly looked back at Stu. "I'd like that. I'll meet you down here at, say, 8:30? Or is that too early?"

"That sounds good, love. I'll see you then."

"Great. See you then."

Stu watched as G.G. left for the elevator. April and Celeste walked up behind him as the scene came to an end.

"You like her," teased April playfully.

"No, I don't," replied Stu in a stern voice.

"Dude, you kept staring at her while she was walking away!" remarked Celeste. "Maybe you don't like her, but you can't deny that you're interested."

"Okay, you caught me. I like her… as a friend." said Stu with defeat.

April squealed. "Oh my God, that's so cute!"

"It is!" said Celeste.

"Can you two leave and play video games? Just do something other than make stupid comments."

"Fine," answered April. "You're no fun, Mr. Bennett."

"Whatever," said Stu in a dismissive way. But he still couldn't stop thinking about G.G. long after the other two Divas had left.

"Goddamn it," he muttered frustratingly.

* * *

G.G. woke up relatively early the next day to get ready for breakfast with Stu. She made sure that her hair was perfectly curled, and that she wore minimal makeup. She then changed into a plain black off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt, light green denim short shorts, and a pair of black flat sandals. She made sure to look herself over in the mirror carefully to make sure that nothing was out of place. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and left for the lobby. Unfortunately for her, Nikki was also on the elevator, heading to the same place.

"Nice outfit," she greeted with fake sweetness. "You look like trash."

"Thanks," replied G.G. with genuine. She looked over Nikki's skimpy dress and super high heels. "You look like nice… really."

G.G. exited the elevator before Nikki could say another word. Stu was already waiting in the lobby, making G.G. smile wider.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello, love," replied Stu.

Nikki stomped over to them angrily. "Don't ever pretend to be nice, G.G." And the she left for the dining hall.

"What the hell was that?" asked Stu.

"Apparently, it's wrong to be nice to others," said G.G. shyly. "But enough about her, let's get out of here."

Stu was more than happy to do that. He led G.G. out to his car, and helped her in, something that no guy had ever done before. She was still reeling in shock from it when he started driving.

"I take it no guy's ever done that to you before?"

"You got that right."

The drive to the restaurant was a peaceful one, but Stu kept finding himself catching small peeks of G.G. here and there. He didn't know why, but he didn't really think about why he was doing that. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and turned his attention back to driving safely.

When they finally got there, Stu got out and helped G.G. out of the car. They then entered the small diner, and were shown to their seats. There was a small silence for a minute or so as they read the menu.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," said G.G.

Stu chuckled. "Me too, love."

"So, how was last night after I left?" asked G.G. suddenly.

"Dull," answered Stu. "I didn't know whether or not to tell you, but the Divas there couldn't stop talking shit about you."

"About how I look, right?"

"Pretty much."

G.G. set the menu down and sighed. "Christ, people are so freaking judgemental. It never ceases to amaze me. Meanwhile, Milena, Nikki, and Brie all have tattoos. Like I said to them last night, that's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Exactly! But they don't like a woman who's covered in them. I personally think it's badass as hell."

"Thanks. By the way, I've wanted to tell you for a while that I love your tattoos. They're so frickin' cool."

"Thank you, love. I don't think I'll be getting another one anytime soon, though."

"I wanna get another eventually- an antique compass on the left side of my neck."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?"

"This is a lifelong project, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I don't care if the Divas like it or not."

"I like your 'Devil may care' attitude. It suits you."

G.G. giggled at that. "Thanks. I've never thought of myself like that. I guess I should start, though."

"You should," replied Stu with a chuckle.

Their conversation was paused long enough so they could order their food. Both of them couldn't help but notice their waitress giving G.G. a dirty look. Since Stu was wearing a T-shirt, most of his tattoos were covered, so the waitress only paid attention to G.G.

"God, I can't catch a break," she said with an amused laugh afterwards.

"I'll be that break that you need," replied Stu kindly. "And from what I've seen, April and Celeste will be the same."

"Thank you," said G.G. "It's nice to know that I've made some friends who are willing to look past my appearance, and want to get to know the real me."

"I bet," responded Stu just as their food was served.

The rest of breakfast went really well, much to G.G.'s surprise (and pleasure). She found herself enjoying spending time with Stu. He was sweet, funny, and smart, but the best trait about him was that he was genuine. He wasn't putting on a front to get G.G. to make himself appealing; how he was acting was really who he was. Knowing that made G.G. even more comfortable around him, which she didn't even know was possible. She had quite the smile on her face.

After Stu paid the bill, he and G.G. left to head back to the hotel.

"Thank you for taking me out for breakfast. I had a great time," she said.

"It's not a problem, love," replied Stu. "I had a great time, too. I want to do this again soon."

"Sure. Just say the word. I can give you my number, if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Once the two were parked at the hotel, they quickly exchanged numbers. Stu got out of the car, and then helped G.G. out.

"You're quite the gentleman," she remarked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Thank you," responded Stu with a content smile. He suddenly became quite nervous. "I hope I don't seem too forward… but, um… do you mind if I walk you back to your room?"

"I don't mind one bit," answered G.G.

Stu relaxed and smiled. "I'm glad you said that."

G.G. laughed before she and Stu headed into the hotel. Thankfully, they didn't run into anyone that caused them trouble, much to their relief. When they finally got to G.G.'s room, Stu looked down at her with a small smile on his face.

"I hope to see you soon."

"Me too."

They hugged, and then G.G. disappeared into her room in a daze.

_I think I'd like that to happen again_, she thought. Thinking that made her laugh pretty loud to no one in particular, but she really could've cared less.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys! So yes, I do have another chapter up. I wasn't planning on updating this fanfiction every single day, but it's happened. If I must stop updating daily because of whatever, I will warn you all ahead of time. I promise!**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Four

G.G. woke up the next morning to someone knocking on her door loudly. She practically jumped out of bed, threw on a light grey sweatshirt to cover her pink pyjama tank top, and put on her glasses before answering the door.

"Hey, April! Sorry, I just woke up."

"I can tell. Your hair looks… interesting."

"Oh, hush up. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

April followed G.G. into her room, all while G.G. tried to smooth her hair out with her hands. They both sat on the unmade bed.

"I know we didn't talk at all yesterday," began April. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," replied G.G. "Things happen."

April nodded. "So, how did breakfast with Stu go?"

"It went really well. He seemed to be very genuine and caring- like, it wasn't an act he was putting on just to gain my trust. He actually walked me up to my room, too."

"No!"

"I'm serious! But you know, I didn't have a problem with it. I think he did that mostly to make sure that no one gave me a hard time for no reason. Besides, the waitress that we had given me plenty of dirty looks during breakfast."

"Oh my God, seriously?"

"Like I said to Stu, I just can't catch a break."

"No kidding. That sucks." April paused to think for a moment. "Are you travelling with anyone?"

G.G. shook her head. "Nope, but I'm kinda glad. I take it you're travelling with Celeste."

"Yeah. If I wasn't, I'd offer to travel with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kinda like travelling on my own, anyways. But Mark and Jane want me to travel with someone, which bites. I'll most likely have to travel with someone that hates me."

"Ugh, that's terrible!"

G.G shrugged. "Oh, well. What can I do, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said April with a nod. "Wanna come down for breakfast?"

"Sure," replied G.G. "I just need, like, five minutes to change into some regular clothes."

"That's fine. I'll be just outside."

After April left, G.G. quickly got out of her pyjamas, and into an old university T-shirt, black sweatshirt material short shorts, and a pair of bright blue flip flops. She decided to keep her black thick-framed glasses on, and to put her long, bright red wavy hair into a ponytail. She then grabbed her hotel key and phone, and left.

"I don't give a shit about how I look right now," she said when April looked at her.

"Hey, neither do I. I'm wearing shit clothes, too," replied the veteran Diva with a laugh. "Most of the other Divas are already gonna be dressed to the nines, but whatever, right?"

"Right."

The two Divas took the stairs to the dining room, which was located near the lobby. After filling their plates full of food from the buffet, they found a table to sit at. They had barely begun eating when Nikki and Natalie approached them. Like April had predicted, they were already dressed beautifully, even though it was almost eight o'clock in the morning.

"Hello, trash," greeted Nikki.

G.G. paid her no mind. She knew that Nikki was talking to her, but couldn't give a hot damn.

"Hey, April," greeted Natalie.

"Hi," replied April in an annoyed voice. "Can I help you two?"

"Can you ask your 'friend' her why she never responded to my nice greeting?" asked Nikki.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were talking to me. I thought you were talking to the trash can over there. I'm sorry," responded G.G.

Natalie looked at the newest Diva's t-shirt and laughed. "Princeton? Where'd you get a shirt like that?"

"From their local bookstore," answered G.G. "I actually went there."

The other three Divas glanced at each other with disbelief.

"What did you study?" questioned April.

"Economics, with a minor in psychology," revealed G.G. sheepishly. "And yes, I graduated. Not only that, I graduated with honours, and on the dean's list. Oh, and I graduated a year early." She set her fork down and look at her and Natalie in proud, almost snarky way.

Nikki and Natalie's jaws were now wide open. April couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh.

"How the hell did you get in?" she asked curiously.

"Full ride academic scholarship. Contrary to popular belief, I'm a lot smarter than I look."

"Damn," said April. "I, uh… I didn't know that."

"Until now, that is."

"Yeah."

Natalie looked down at the floor, and then looked back up at G.G. "I'm surprised they'd let someone who looks like you into an Ivy League university."

"Yeah, I guess they were desperate for students," added Nikki with a chuckle.

"My interviewer had no idea about my tattoos, actually," confessed G.G. "The interview took place in November, and it was so cold in Jersey. I had to bundle up like hell, so they never saw them. The dean didn't know about them until after I got in, and by then it was too late. I hid them intentionally not because I'm ashamed of them, but because I wanted to be picked based on my academic and other achievements. Looks shouldn't have been a reason."

"That's so right," piped up April. "People shouldn't be judgmental, but they are, unfortunately." Her eyes darted to Nikki and Natalie when she said that.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You still look disgusting. Why would you do all that to yourself?"

G.G. opened her mouth, but Natalie cut her off.

"Look, we don't care what the reason is," she sneered. "Just stay the hell away from us, okay?"

Just as the two women began to walk away, G.G. spoke up.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys alone," she replied. "But if you really want me to leave you alone, you should probably stop coming up to me. That kinda defeats the purpose."

Nikki and Natalie stormed off in a huff after that. G.G. snickered to herself, loving the fact that she had had the last word.

April raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Amen to that, girl!"

"Cheers," said G.G. as she lifted her glass of water up.

"Oh, yeah," replied April. She did the same, and they clinked glasses before laughing about it.

"So, what are your plans for today?" asked April after the laughter subsided.

"Well, I need to make an appointment at a tattoo shop for Wednesday in Oklahoma City, since we're in Oklahoma next week," replied G.G. "I wanna get a tattoo of an antique compass on the left side of my neck."

"That sounds so badass," said April.

"I could not have picked a more difficult tattoo, and a more difficult spot," added G.G. "A compass only has straight lines, and the neck area is a really easy spot to mess up. One wrong move, and bam- a squiggly line. The tattoo artist is gonna hate me."

April laughed. "Oh, well. Do you mind if I come? You know, I'm still interested in getting one eventually, so I'd like to see how it happens."

"I'd love it. I'll let you know when."

"Sounds good. Oh, and one more thing- on Tuesday, in the locker room, tell the Divas your plans- just to piss 'em off."

G.G. smiled in an evil way. "Oh, you bet I will now."

* * *

**There ya go! I know I kind of left you all on a cliffhanger, but I hope that you still enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, everyone! So, I really want to apologize for not updating this fanfiction last night. like I promised. I was going to do so after work, but work left me more tired than I had expected, so I really didn't feel like writing a damn thing. But I hope that this chapter will more than make up for it. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Five

_A Few Days Later…_

G.G. silently drove to the stadium located in Tulsa, Oklahoma for _Raw_. She didn't have a match, but she still wanted to show up to work. All of the disapproving looks and words from the Divas weren't about to dissuade her to face them. She wanted to make it perfectly clear to them that she was here to stay in the WWE, whether she liked it or not. It wouldn't be easy, but so was life.

After parking close to the stadium, she got out and locked her rental car. She entered the building and proceeded to walk to the Divas' locker room. But before she made it there, she heard a familiar person call out to her. She abruptly turned around, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Stu," she greeted warmly. She walked up to him and gave him a big hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hello, love," said Stu in the same tone of voice. "How have you been?"

"Good, actually," answered G.G. "How about you?"

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." Stu paused briefly to look G.G. up and down. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thanks," she replied. She looked down at her outfit- a white three-quarter length sleeved blouse, a light grey pencil skirt that stopped a little above her knees, and a pair of nude peep toe heels- before looking back at him.

"I heard from April that you're getting another tattoo," said Stu. "She accidentally let it slip this morning during breakfast.

G.G. laughed. "Yeah, it's true. I'm gonna get an antique compass on the left side of my neck 'cause I already have one on the right side." She moved her hair out of the way and turned her neck towards Stu, revealing a small, black lacy fleur-de-lys.

"Wow."

"I got this one in Paris about two years ago."

"Damn, that's beautiful. When are you getting the compass tattoo done?"

"This coming Wednesday. I booked an appointment at a tattoo shop in Oklahoma City, and I'm so excited! Oh, and I plan on telling all the other Divas about it tonight."

"They'll hate hearing that."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm telling them." G.G. nodded as a sly smirk crept onto her face.

"Now that is a clever idea," said Stu. He smirked as well, which dissolved into chuckling. "I like that you're not letting them get into your head. You're tough, G.G. You really are."

"Thank you, Stu."

"I'd love to talk to you some more love, but I've got to talk to Mark about tonight. I hope to see you later."

G.G. nodded. "Me too. I'll see you around."

They shared one more hug, and then G.G. resumed walking to the locker room. When she got there, she saw April and Celeste standing outside.

"Is something wrong?" asked G.G.

April shook her head. "We're your bodyguards from now on." She crossed her arms over her chest with attitude.

"What she meant to say," explained Celeste in between laughter, "is that we didn't want you to enter the locker room by yourself, especially since almost all of the Divas are already inside."

"Oh, I see," said G.G. with understanding. "They're gonna hate me even more tonight."

"Why?" asked Celeste in a puzzled manner.

"It's about you getting a new tattoo on Wednesday, isn't it?" asked April excitedly.

"You bet 'cha," answered G.G.

"Oh, you're getting one?" questioned Celeste. She nodded her head towards the door to let G.G. enter the locker room ahead of her. G.G. and April immediately knew what their friend was doing.

"Yeah, I'm so excited! It's gonna be so badass."

"It will," said April just as the three women came into view of the other Divas. "When is it happening?"

"What's happening?" piped up Nikki.

"Wednesday," replied G.G., ignoring Nikki's question completely. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course! Celeste, do you wanna come?" said April.

Celeste nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"What's happening Wednesday?" asked Natalie in an almost excited voice.

G.G. raised her left eyebrow before replying. "Oh, nothing you'd be interested in."

"You wouldn't like it," added April as she sat in between Celeste and G.G.

"It's not a club, or a bar," revealed Celeste.

"I'm getting a tattoo tomorrow," confessed G.G. She bit the inside of her lip to prepare herself for all the backlash she would get for saying that.

All the other Divas (except Celeste and April, of course) gave G.G. mean glares.

"Another one?" inquired Brie.

"Yeah, another one," responded G.G. "It's gonna be an antique compass."

"Where are you getting it?" asked Celeste.

"Well, I already have a tattoo on the right side of my neck, so I wanna get it on the left side," revealed G.G. "It's gonna look awesome."

"Do you really need another tattoo?" questioned Milena in a disapproving voice.

"'Do you really need another pair of Louboutins?'" countered G.G. mockingly. "You don't hear me asking you girls that, now do you? I'll get as many tattoos as I want, and your opinion doesn't mean shit to me."

"Excuse me?" shouted Natalie. She stomped over to G.G. and looked her square in the eye. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

April and Celeste kept their mouths shut because they knew how dangerous Natalie was when she was angry. But G.G. didn't know that, so she kept talking.

"I'm standing up for myself," replied the newer Diva. "Since you ladies are making it your obsession to make my life hell, I'm gonna make it my obsession to not give a shit about what you all think of me."

If jaws hadn't already dropped due to Natalie's shrieking, they had now. Everyone- including Natalie- couldn't believe the words that were coming out of G.G.'s mouth.

"So, you might as well quit while you're ahead," she added with a small laugh. "If your lives are so boring that you have to pick on me to be entertained, I think it's time to get a new hobby."

"You better watch what you say, honey," sneered Eva. "You're acting like such a brat, even though-"

"If you're about to say, 'even though we've been nothin but nice to you,' than you're an idiot," snapped April. "G.G. hasn't done a damn thing wrong since joining, yet you guys continue to make her life miserable. Why? What has she done to you?"

"She doesn't belong," declared Victoria. She stood closer to April, towering the much smaller Diva. "She's not a Diva, she's trash. Divas are girly, gorgeous… and they certainly don't cover themselves with tattoos and piercings, or have cheap red hair."

"Hey!" exclaimed G.G. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Say what you want, but I LOVE my cheap red hair." She tried to look angry, but she soon began to laugh.

April and Celeste couldn't help but giggle at that. Celeste was about to say something, but sudden knocking at the door silenced her fast. Milena got up to answer it.

"Hey, Stu," she greeted in a sexy voice. "Here to see me?"

Stu chuckled lightly. "No, sorry. I'm actually here to see G.G."

"Why would you want to see her?" laughed Milena.

"I have my reasons," replied Stu. He changed his facial expression from light-hearted to serious. "Now, may I please talk to her?"

Milena caught onto Stu's sudden behaviour change. She took the hint, and disappeared back into the locker room.

"Stu wants to talk to you," she said to G.G.

"What? Why? Why would a guy like him waste his time with her?" muttered most of the Divas in hushed tones. Though G.G. couldn't make out their words, she knew that their words were unkind. She exited the locker room, and sighed happily when she saw Stu's face.

"Are you rescuing me?" she joked.

"It's that bad?" asked Stu.

"Oh, I'm not surprised," said G.G. "Like Victoria said, Divas don't cover themselves with tattoos and piercings, and they don't have cheap red hair. I'm trying to let their words go, but it's hard. I'm not one to fit in, so when people meet someone who stands out, they wanna try to make them conform. But it won't work on me."

"Milena had the nerve to ask why I'd want to see you," revealed Stu. "I have to admit, that angered me quite a bit. I mean, does it really matter who I spend time with?"

"Yes; to them, anyways."

Stu sighed heavily. "I'm really sorry, love." He placed one hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if it'll make you feel any better, but a lot of the Superstars are happy to see a woman like you on the main roster. You're unique, smart, and extremely talented- different from all the other Divas."

G.G laughed a little at his words. "The men like me for the same reasons that most of the women hate me. God, what a world."

"I'm really sorry, love. I wish I could do something to make things up to you."

G.G. let her mind process. She didn't have any reason to stay at the stadium, so the idea of going back to her hotel room was really appealing. But since April and Celeste had a match, G.G. would have to leave alone, which wasn't what she wanted. She swallowed hard to muster up the courage necessary to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Are you wrestling tonight?"

"No."

"Well, I was planning on heading back to my hotel room. Do you wanna come with me?"

Stu smiled happily. "I'd love to. What's your room number?"

"224, on the second floor. We can meet there in, say, half an hour?"

"Sure, love. I'll see you then," said Stu. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, and then walked away.

G.G. stood there in complete shock. The absolute last thing she had expected was for Stu to kiss her cheek. She didn't have to look into a mirror to know that her cheeks were almost matching her hair. She looked down at the floor and laughed briefly, then she decided to high tail it out of the stadium. Before she drove off, she texted April to let her in on her whereabouts.

_If you're looking for me, I left the stadium to go to my hotel room. I'd rather be alone, if that's alright with you. Just don't tell the other Divas, please._

It wasn't until G.G. parked at the hotel that she was able to read April's reply. It said:

_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the hotel in Oklahoma City :)_

G.G. was quick to send a reply.

_Sounds good to me :)_

She then exited her car, and entered the hotel. When she got up to her room, she was happy to see that Stu wasn't waiting on her; she would've felt horrible if that had happened. She entered, and then quickly tried to clean up the room so it looked a little nicer. She made sure that her hair was perfect, and that her clothes were also perfect. She was grabbing out the DVDs that she had brought with her when she heard someone knock at the door. She looked into the peephole, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello, love," greeted Stu.

"Hey," responded G.G. sweetly. "Come in."

Stu did just that, and made sure that he locked the door behind them. He noticed ten or so DVDs sitting near the TV, which surprised him.

"You brought all that?"

"I sure did," answered G.G. "I'm a movie addict. You can pick what we watch."

"Sure," said Stu. He walked over and started to sift through the DVDs, expecting most of them to be chick flicks. But in reality, only one or two of them were chick flicks, while the rest fell under horror, action, western, and comedy. He spotted _The Usual Suspects_, a crime thriller, and decided on that.

"Have you seen it before?" he asked.

"I've seen all of those movies more than once," confessed G.G. with a laugh. "But I freaking love _The Usual Suspects_, so I don't mind watching it again. Oh, and I'm not gonna spoil the movie or talk about it while it's on- I promise."

"Thank God for that," said Stu with a chuckle. He put the disc in the DVD player, and then lied on the bed with the remote in his hand. He noticed that G.G. seemed a little nervous, so he patted the spot next to him.

"Listen," began G.G., 'if you're gonna try to take advantage of me, please tell me so I can prepare to kick your ass properly."

Stu laughed. "I promise I will not make a move on you, love."

"Well… okay," said G.G. with a sense of defeat. She got onto the bed and rested her body a little close to Stu's, but she didn't lie on top of him (even though that idea was pretty tempting).

As the two Superstars watched the film, Stu couldn't help but admire the woman that lied beside him, who was absorbed intensely into a movie that she had already watched dozens of times beforehand. He let his eyes wander over her entire body; her bright red hair in messy waves, her light ocean blue eyes, her lightly tanned skin, the ear piercings, and each and every tattoo that was inked onto her petite frame. He felt something when he looked at her, but couldn't quite put his finger on what that something was. But there was a little voice in his head telling him to find out what that feeling was, and to find it out soon.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I want to sincerely apologize for updating this story later than I expected. I've been slammed with way too many shifts at work and very little sleep. I've been working on this chapter slowly but surely, and I have to admit... I'm not totally in love with it. I know I shouldn't be saying that before you guys read it, but I don't want to lie to you. I hope you guys like it despite my personal feelings. Finally, I'm going to try a hell of a lot harder to update this and _Total Anti-Diva_ more often. I seriously mean it!_  
_**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Six

G.G woke up at around 5:30 in the morning groggy as all hell. She sat up, and was surprised to see that Stu was also in bed. She let her mind go back to last night, and she suddenly remembered what had led up to him staying in her room. She smiled when she remembered that after the movie ended, she had asked Stu if he wanted to stay in her room for the night. He accepted her suggestion happily, much to her relief. After all, it wasn't exactly like her to do something like that. She sighed sadly, knowing that she had to wake him so that they could drive to Oklahoma City for the next set of tapings. She put her hand on one of his shoulders and tried to shake him awake. Lucky for her, it didn't take a whole lot to wake him. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked shocked to see G.G. right beside him.

"G.G.? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" asked Stu.

"You're in my room," explained G.G. "You stayed the night, remember?"

Stu thought back to last night, and sure enough, he remembered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry about that, love," he said apologetically. "I hope I didn't upset you. What time is it?"

"It's just after 4:30," revealed G.G. "I know we have to be in Oklahoma City in a few hours, which is why I woke you. And I'm not upset with you, I promise."

"Thanks, love. I appreciate it," replied Stu. He smiled a little and let his eyes look her over. She was still wearing the white blouse and grey pencil skirt, and they looked wrinkled because she had slept in them. Her bright red hair was messy, but it still looked sexy to him. To top it all off, her light blue eyes looked unusually alert, despite it being so early in the morning. He abruptly snapped out of his thoughts to gather himself together.

"Who are you driving with?" he asked suddenly.

"No one at the moment," answered G.G., "but Mark wants me to drive with someone. I kinda don't want to… I mean, the last thing I want is to have to room with someone who's gonna spend most of their time insulting me."

Stu nodded. He thought about asking her to join him, but he was already driving with fellow Superstar Paul Lloyd Jr. He let the thought leave his mind and smiled again.

"I don't blame you," he said. "I should probably get going now. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, no problem." G.G. returned a smile. "Drive carefully."

"You too, love," called out Stu. He left the room just as he finished talking.

G.G. rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out. The idea of getting ready for the day was not exactly a fun one, but she knew it was necessary. She got ready for the day with little rush so that she could shower, pack, and change at her own pace. She looked over her outfit in the mirror- a white tank top, a black long-sleeved mesh sweater over top, dark blue boyfriend jeans, and a pair of light blue Converses- and sighed with content. She then grabbed her suitcase and purse, and made her way down to the lobby. She handed in her key and paid her bill before leaving the hotel for good. But after she got herself situated in her rental car, she was horrified to discover that the car wouldn't start. She tried a few times, but nothing happened. When she got out and opened the hood, nothing looked wrong. She kicked a tire in her frustration.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

"Car not starting?"

G.G. spun around and Stu standing a couple feet away near his silver SUV.

"Uh, yeah," answered G.G. "But it was working fine yesterday."

Stu walked over and inspected the engine. "Yeah, I don't think it's gonna work."

"Shit," muttered G.G. under her breath. She added in a more audible voice, "What am I gonna do?" She turned her body away from Stu and sighed angrily. She was about to walk away, but Stu stopped her before she could.

"Yes?"

"How about you drive with me?" asked Stu.

"I don't want to intrude whoever you're riding with," answered G.G. "I'll take care of it."

"Actually, the guy I was supposed to drive with left already."

"Oh."

"So, would you like to join me?"

G.G. nodded. "Well, okay. I just need to grab my things."

Stu smiled wide. "I'll grab your suitcase, love. Don't worry about that."

"I should've expected that," laughed G.G.

After a quick minute of getting everything situated, the two Superstars finally left the hotel for Oklahoma City. G.G. felt uncomfortable sitting with Stu, and she couldn't figure out why. He stayed in her hotel room last night, but she had done that before with guys that she wasn't dating. She felt more exposed sitting beside him as he drove. She looked down at her outfit and regretted the outfit she had on- it covered up almost all of her tattoos. Stu was quick to bring that fact up.

"Why aren't you showing off those tattoos, love?"

"When I checked my phone this morning, I saw that it was gonna be cool out this morning," lied G.G. "I wanted to be prepared for shitty weather. If I sweat like crazy, then so be it."

Stu glanced over at her doubtfully. "I hope you're not letting the Divas get to your head."

"I'm not," replied G.G. while shaking her head. "I'm already done listening to them. I'm staying at the arena tonight, whether I have a match or not."

"Well, I have a match against Randy Orton for _Smackdown_," revealed Stu. "I've gotta admit, I'm a bit nervous for it."

"Really?" That surprised G.G.

"Really," confirmed Stu. "He's a hell of a wrestler, so I've got to do my best."

"Win or lose, you're gonna do great out there," said G.G. in a comforting voice. "You're also one hell of a wrestler. I'm gonna be honest and say that I prefer you over him any day of the week."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Ha! As if! I mean it, Stu. I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it. I'm not that heartless."

Stu let G.G's words sink into his head. An involuntary smile grew on his face, much to G.G.'s delight.

"You're an awesome wrestler, Stu. You really are," she added.

"Well, thank you, love," replied Stu with a surprised chuckle. "I like to hear those things once in a while."

G.G. nodded. She let her eyes travel to the passenger side window to watch the sun rise on the horizon. She smiled softly at the orange and light blue sky that had a few purple clouds scattered about here and there. The reddish-orange sun rose from behind those clouds to brighten the day for drivers everywhere. G.G. rested her head on the window and sighed with content.

She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts to Stu placing one hand on her leg. She quickly locked eyes with him. But Stu didn't speak initially because he was laughing at her reaction.

"Are you done?" inquired G.G.

"Yes, love," answered Stu with one last chuckle. "I just pulled over at a diner for breakfast. Is that alright?"

"It's fine, thank you," replied G.G. before laughing. She unbuckled her seatbelt and went to open the door.

"Don't even think about it," declared Stu. He smirked before getting out and walking over to G.G.'s door to let her out. She couldn't help but giggle at this gesture.

"That takes a little gettin' used to."

Stu nodded. "Ladies first."

"Thank you."

G.G. and Stu walked to the diner and were quickly directed to a seat closer to the back of the building. G.G. glanced at her phone, and saw that it was close to 6:30 in the morning. She then put her phone back in her purse to focus on the menu.

"You look lovely, by the way," piped up Stu.

G.G. glanced up at Stu, only to look back down to hide her now blushing face. "Thank you."

Stu reached over and held her hand to comfort her. He felt a little bad for making her blush bright red, but he still smiled at her anyways. G.G. returned a smile of her own, even though it was a shy smile.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" asked Stu.

"I'll just hang out at the stadium with April and Celeste," answered G.G. simply. "Are you gonna stay at the stadium after your match?"

"Yes," revealed Stu. "Even though my match is the one starting off _Smackdown_, I'd rather stick around afterwards in case they need me."

G.G. nodded understandingly. "That makes sense." She tugged at her sweater sleeves to cover her hands and grinned a little.

"Don't be shy, love," said Stu suddenly.

"I'm cold, that's all. I don't do well with cold weather."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Vegas. I live in Miami now, but I went to school in Jersey."

"Where'd you go?"

"Uh…" G.G. stalled. She finally answered with, "Princeton," but she mumbled her response. Stu leaned in a little closer.

"Did you say Princeton?" he asked.

G.G. nodded slowly. Stu sat back in his seat, dumbfounded.

"Damn! You must be one smart lady, then."

"Yeah, I like to think of myself as smart," said G.G. with a laugh. She ran one hand through her hair and sat back in her seat. Their server abruptly came by to take their order, much to her relief. She let her eyes stare a hole into the table so that she didn't stare that exact same hole into Stu.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way_, thought G.G. in an annoyed way. She felt her cheeks become warm again, but she managed to calm herself down for the rest of breakfast.

But Stu had noticed her change of behaviour. He could tell that she was a little more shy whenever they were together, and he felt more open with her. He smiled and let himself relax even more. He had a good feeling about this woman, but he was still unsure about how to approach the budding situation.

* * *

After another hour went by, G.G. and Stu were finally at their hotel in Oklahoma City. They were able to check into their rooms, which was where they learned that they were both on the same floor.

"I swear I didn't do that," said Stu as they took the elevator to their respective rooms.

G.G. laughed. "I know, you silly man. It's just the luck of draw."

Stu sighed with relief. He was glad that G.G. didn't view him as a stalker trying to invade every part of her life.

Unfortunately for them, when the doors to the elevator doors opened, G.G. and Stu saw that Brie and Nikki were standing outside it, wearing their typical skimpy dresses and super high heels. G.G. bit her lip and walked past the two older Divas without saying a word.

"G.G., you're not gonna greet us?" asked Brie.

G.G. turned her head to look at the twins, said, "Hi," and then turned back to walk to her room alongside Stu.

"Don't trust them?" asked Stu.

"Correct," confirmed G.G. "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say that they'd only like me if my tattoos were non-existent. But that's not gonna happen, so I want nothing to do with them."

"Good for you. I like hearing that." Stu smiled softly just as they found G.G.'s room.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds good to me," replied G.G. She smiled in return before disappearing into her own room.

Stu continued to smile as he walked to his room. He entered and flopped onto the bed to try and catch some more much needed sleep. He was out cold in a matter of seconds, but a clever idea formed into his head just before that happened.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! I want to sincerely apologize for making you all wait so long for the newest chapter of this fanfiction. I suffered a severe case of writer's block when I was writing this particular chapter, and I still don't know why. I've worked on it little by little since the last update, and now it's finally here! I appreciate everyone's patience. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Seven

Later that night, G.G. drove to the stadium to talk to Mark and Jane about who she would be travelling with. She was extremely anxious to discuss this particular topic, but she understood that it was more than necessary. She parked at the stadium and finally made her way to Talent Relations. It was Mark who let her in.

"Hi," he greeted in a kind voice.

"Hello," responded G.G.

Jane nodded her head a little. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good," replied Jane. "So, you're here because we wanted to go over a couple things with you."

"Sounds good," said G.G.

"First off," began Mark, "we were going to have you travel with Eva, but it says here that you requested to ride with… Stuart Bennett."

G.G. somehow managed to prevent her eyes from growing as wide as plates. She hadn't done that at all, so how the hell did it happen? Then it hit her: Stu must've told Talent Relations that she wanted to travel with him so that she wouldn't have to travel with a Diva that would make her life miserable. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, it's true," she replied. "I hope that's okay."

"It's perfectly fine with us," said Jane.

"Thank you," responded G.G. happily. "I appreciate it."

"Also," added Jane, "next week, we're gonna put you in a match against Nattie. Whoever wins, wins. It'll happen on _Raw_."

"Oh, that's awesome," said G.G. She bit the inside of her cheek with disappointment, mostly because she wasn't looking forward to working with a Diva that hated her. But she knew better than to let her true feelings show to her bosses.

"I think that's all for now," concluded Mark. He looked down and shuffled a few papers briefly. He promptly looked up and said, "Yeah, that's all."

"Okay, thank you so much," replied G.G.

"Have a good night," called out Jane.

"Thanks, you too," said G.G. before leaving the office. She turned to go right, and had to cover her mouth to muffle a shriek. She began to catch her breath heavily from the scare she just had.

"Jesus Christ, Stu! What the hell?" she asked with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, love. I wasn't trying to scare you," replied Stu.

"I know, but you still managed to scare the crap out of me!" exclaimed G.G. in between her laughing. She took one last deep breath and regained her composure. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know how your meeting with Talent Relations went," explained Stu. "C'mon, let's go for a walk while you tell me."

G.G. nodded before they began to walk. "It went well, actually. I have a match next week on _Raw_ against Nattie, and I learned who I'm travelling with."

"Oh, you did?" said Stu curiously. "Who is it?"

"Really?" asked G.G. "Do I even have to tell you?"

Stu chuckled. "I lied to Mark and said that you wanted to travel with me. I guess he took my word for it and decided to do it."

"Well, I'm glad that you that," said G.G. "They wanted me to ride with Eva, for Christ sakes! I'd rather jump off a bridge. Thank you so much for telling them that."

"It's no problem, love," replied Stu. "You don't need to deal with someone like Eva bitching about every single thing you do. You're too nice for that."

G.G. laughed. "Thanks, Stu- really. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, G.G."

Just then, the two Superstars were close to the Divas' locker room. G.G. made an annoyed face briefly before smiling at Stu.

"I should go," she said. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure," replied Stu. "Just shoot me a text, and I'll reply when I can."

"Sounds good," said G.G. "Bye." She then disappeared into the Divas' locker room. When she finally got to the main part, the only people inside were April and Celeste. G.G. let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello!" responded April cheerfully.

Celeste waved. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, not too much," answered G.G. in a casual manner. "I'm travelling with Stu from now on."

"No!" exclaimed Celeste and April at the time.

"Are you serious?" added Celeste.

"I'm very serious," replied G.G. "And it was his doing. He told Mark that I wanted to travel with him, so that's why it happened."

April squealed. "That's awesome, G.G.! Now you won't have to travel with Eva, or some other bitch."

"It's funny you bring her up, 'cause that's who Mark and Jane were gonna pair me with," revealed G.G. before laughing.

"Holy shit, you dodged a hell of a bullet," said Celeste.

"Tell me about it. Where are the other Divas, by the way? Are they boycotting the locker room because of me?"

"Ha! No, they just haven't shown up yet," answered April. "It's still pretty early, so give it, like, fifteen minutes or so."

G.G. nodded.

"But please don't leave," piped up Celeste. "We enjoy your company. I know things were pretty intense yesterday, but just forget about it."

"I'll try, but I'm so not leaving because of a few bitches," said G.G. with a small smirk.

"Oh, I've wanted to ask you- when are you getting your tattoo?" asked April.

"Tomorrow, at one o'clock. Are you two still coming?"

"I am," said April.

"I still am," added Celeste.

"Well, I'm gonna need to travel in your car 'cause my rental car died this morning. I don't know why, but it happened."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Celeste. "Who did you drive with?"

"Stu," confessed G.G. in a shy voice.

"Yay!" cried April. "Lucky you."

G.G. laughed. "I guess so, when you think about it."

"How is G.G. lucky?" asked Nikki suddenly as she and her sister entered the main part of the Divas' locker room.

"My rental car wouldn't start this morning, and Stu happened to be nearby to offer me a ride in his," answered G.G. "I'm lucky because a) he was close by when I discovered that my car wouldn't start, and b) we get along, so driving with him was painless." She nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ears and smiled to try and put the older Divas at ease.

Nikki nodded.

"But enough about me," added G.G. "How are you two doing?"

Brie and Nikki both blinked in surprise, but they managed to keep their cool.

"I'm fine," replied Brie in an overly polite manner.

"Same," chimed in Nikki with the same voice.

"Oh, hello, freak," greeted Milena. She paused to laugh. "Where's your fuck buddy?"

G.G. raised her right eyebrow and tilted her head a little to that side. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you and Stu leave the stadium together yesterday," explained Milena.

"Yeah, we did," said G.G. like it was no big deal (because it wasn't). "We went to my room, watched a movie, and then crashed. I'm not into casual sex, so we didn't do anything remotely sexual, if that's what you're thinking."

"What movie did you watch?" asked Milena in an attempt to poke holes in G.G.'s story.

"_The Usual Suspects_, even though I've seen it more times than I'll ever admit. I wasn't going to force him to watch something like _Clueless_ or _You've Got Mail_. I'm aware that most men hate chick flicks."

"That's smart," piped up April.

Milena narrowed her eyes. She was pissed because she could tell that G.G. was telling the truth. As much as she couldn't stand the newest Diva, G.G. didn't seem like the type who would sleep with as many Superstars as possible. She was too classy to do that, something that Milena hated to accept as fact. She looked G.G. up and down before going back to her stuff at her locker.

"Excited to get your new tattoo tomorrow?" asked Celeste suddenly.

G.G. bit her lip. She really wished that Celeste hadn't brought that up, but she knew that she had to answer her friend.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, so you are getting another tattoo," stated Brie in a flat voice.

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to it," replied G.G. "I know you guys are probably thinking things like, 'Oh my God, what are kids going to think of you? Do you realize how bad you're gonna look when you get old?' But honestly, I'm perfectly fine with it."

The other Divas were shocked at her words. Some of their jaws had dropped, and all of their eyes grew wide. G.G. nodded and then left the locker room to catering. The last thing she wanted was to hear the other Divas go off on her about her getting another tattoo.

"G.G.!"

She promptly spun around, and smiled when she saw Stu. "Hey."

"I'm glad that I found you," said Stu, ignoring her greeting. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you like to come out with me for my match?"

G.G.'s eyes widen. "I thought you weren't one to have a valet."

"I know, but Mark and Jane have been pushing for me to have one. Please, G.G.? I've already asked three Divas, and they all said no. You're my last hope."

"Well since you put it that way… I'll do it."

Stu smiled wide. "Thanks, G.G. I owe you one."

"No kidding. I only valet people I like, so you really owe me one."

"I'll make it up to you, G.G. I promise."

"Promise is a big word, Stu."

"I mean it. I don't know how I'll make it up to you, but I will."

G.G. nodded. "Sounds good. When's your match?"

"It's in half an hour," said Stu. "I'll meet you in the gorilla ten minutes before. Is that fine by you?"

"Sure. I'll see you then," answered G.G. She batted her eyelashes playfully, and then left for catering.

_Damn,_ thought Stu as he chuckled at her antics, _she's definitely different from the other Divas, but I like it._

* * *

"So, after Randy finishes his entrance, you and G.G. are going to make your entrance," explained the stagehand carefully. "Any questions?"

"No, thank you," responded G.G. with a nod.

"I'm good," added Stu.

The stagehand nodded, and then left without saying another word.

"I'm nervous," admitted G.G. right after the stagehand left. "I haven't done this in a few years. I know it's not the hardest thing to do, but it's weird for me to be paired up with a heel wrestler."

"You're a babyface?"

"As of right now, yes. I've been heel before, but I'm technically a babyface right now."

"Really?" Stu was surprised to hear that.

"Believe it or not," confirmed G.G. with a laugh.

Stu looked her deep in the eyes and let one hand squeeze her shoulder firmly enough to comfort her, yet gently enough to not hurt her. G.G. smiled and nodded silently in return.

"They'll still love you, G.G.," said Stu. "C'mon, let's go out."

"Let's," replied G.G. with a now confident smile.

Stu extended his hand, and G.G. took it, despite her apprehensiveness. She followed Stu to the curtain, where they waited for a couple moments to head out to the ring.

Standing beside a popular heel Superstar did make G.G. really nervous. She looked over at Stu and flashed him a small smile. He concealed his own smile with a cocky smirk before squeezing her hand a little tighter.

_Calm down. You can do this_, G.G. thought to herself repeatedly as she and Stu walked to the ring.

Randy Orton made his entrance a few minutes later, causing the audience to cheer with pure excitement. G.G. couldn't help but let her jaw drop slightly at the reaction that Randy received from the WWE Universe. The excitement and joy coming from the crowd's cheers sent chills down her spine. She quickly composed herself so that she could look like she didn't care about Randy whatsoever.

The match itself was a hell of a fight. It was long and brutal, much to the delight of the crowd. G.G. made sure to cheer and clap when Stu got the upper hand, and to act pissed off when Randy knocked him down to the mat. Truthfully, G.G. wasn't totally into being a valet for anyone, but a small part of her enjoyed valeting for Stu just because she liked hanging out with him.

In the end, Stu won the match after poking Randy in the eye when the referee wasn't looking, followed by the Bull Hammer. The crowd booed loudly, but Stu smirked like hell anyways. He looked over, and his face involuntarily softened into a smile when he saw G.G. slowly entering the ring. She held one of his arms up in the air, and then clapped a little. Stu winked at her, causing her to bite the inside of her cheek and look away. She could tell that Stu was interested in her, but she wasn't planning on pursuing anything just yet. She wanted to wait things out in order to make sure that there really was some kind of chemistry between them.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I apologize for yet another late update on this particular fanfiction. I feel awful for it, but I hope that you guys still like this new chapter despite that.**

**Also, I just started an _Unreal Tournament_ fanfiction called _Sleeping with the Enemy_ today. If you could please read and review, I'd sincerely appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Eight

"So, are you excited to get this tattoo?" asked April.

G.G. sighed. "Yeah, but I'm also nervous."

"Why?" questioned Celeste. "You've done it before!"

"I'm always nervous before getting a new tattoo," explained G.G. "I don't know why, but that's always been the case."

April nodded as she continued to drive to the tattoo shop. "How bad does it hurt?" she asked suddenly.

"It's like a cat scratch," replied G.G. with a laugh. "I've always had a high pain tolerance, so I'm not exactly the most reliable person to ask about how painful tattoos are."

Celeste and April laughed out loud while G.G. shrugged absently. April then pulled up to the tattoo shop, and the three women exited the vehicle for the building. They were greeted by a young woman with golden blonde hair with full sleeves of tattoos.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," said G.G. "I have an appointment today with Jacob."

"Yeah," replied the woman. She turned her head and called out his name. A tall Hispanic man with mostly black and grey tattoos on his arms and chest appeared from the back of the shop. He smiled and waved at the three Divas.

"Hello, I'm G.G."

"Nice to meet you, G.G. I'm Jacob," said the tattoo artist. "So, what are you looking to get done?"

"I'd like to get an antique compass on the left side of my neck," answered G.G. She went into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper that had different kinds of compasses printed on it.

Jacob's face turned grim. "You had to pick this for your neck."

"Yeah, I did," said G.G. She laughed and ran one hand through her hair. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright," replied Jacob. "I love a good challenge. Do you want it to be black?"

G.G. nodded. "I like this one," she added, pointing to a compass that was mostly black, but also had a hint of red in it.

"Cool. So, I'm just gonna draw it up, so just make yourself comfortable," said Jacob with a nod.

G.G. smiled and said thanks before she, April, and Celeste sat in the lobby to chat.

"This is exciting," remarked Celeste.

"It really is," said G.G. She crossed her legs and sighed. "I wrote about this happening on Twitter last night, and most people were excited, too."

"I wonder if the other Divas saw it," commented April.

"Since they most likely don't follow me on Twitter, I doubt they read it," replied G.G.

A couple of minutes later, Jacob called the ladies to his chair. He showed G.G. his sketch, and she was quick to give him the green light. Once he applied the stencil at just the right spot, he promptly began the tattoo.

"So, what the hell made you want to get this tattoo?" he asked.

"Well, I travel a lot for a living," began G.G.

"What do you do?" interrupted Jacob.

"I'm a professional wrestler," revealed G.G. "I just joined the WWE a few days ago, and this is like a present to myself for finally making it there."

"That's awesome," piped up April.

"All your hard work paid off," remarked Jacob.

"It sure did," said G.G. She wanted to laugh, but she knew better than to do that while getting a difficult neck tattoo. She remained still so that he tattoo artist could do his job.

It only took roughly two hours for Jacob to do the tattoo from start to finish. When he finished, he let G.G. get up to look at her newest tattoo.

"Oh my God, it's so frickin' badass!" she exclaimed. "I love it!"

"It looks so cool," said Celeste with awe in her voice.

"It does," added April.

"Thanks for the compliments, ladies," replied G.G. She then looked at Jacob. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," he responded before hugging his client. He then covered the tattoo properly and handed her the aftercare lotion. After paying for that tattoo, the Divas finally left the tattoo shop.

"That was so interesting to watch," said April. "Now I know I wanna get one eventually!"

"I agree that it was cool to watch," piped up Celeste, "but I think I'm gonna pass on getting on. I don't think it's for me."

"That's okay," replied G.G. "Half of my friends have tattoos, and the other half don't. I honestly don't care either way."

"Aww, that's sweet," said Celeste.

"Hey, it's just the truth," laughed G.G.

* * *

After the three Divas hung out around town for a couple of hours, they finally made it back to the hotel. G.G. made sure to pull her hair into a braid that sat opposite of where her newest tattoo was. She had taken off the bandage the tattoo artist had put on it a few hours ago, so it was now visible for the entire world to see. April and Celeste went upstairs to their room, but G.G. stayed behind to find Stu. She was almost skipping down the hall with excitement, mostly because she really wanted to show him her new tattoo. When she saw him sitting by himself in the bar, she smiled wide and tapped on his arm. Stu looked over, and smiled when he saw G.G.'s bright smile.

"So, you got it done?" he asked right off the bat.

G.G. nodded. "Course I did! Wanna see?"

"I sure do," replied Stu.

With that, G.G. turned her head the appropriate way.

"Holy shit," commented Stu. "G.G., that looks awesome! It suits you."

"Thanks, Stu," replied G.G. She turned her head back to Stu and smile. "And in case you were wondering, I'm already thinking about what I want to get tattooed next."

Stu chuckled. "Oh are you, now?"

"I don't know what I want done, though," added G.G. "I just always think, 'What do I wanna get tattooed on me next?' It's my obsession. I have a problem." She put one hand over her face and laughed with embarrassment.

"Well, I love your obsession," said Stu. "I don't think you have a problem."

"Now I like hearing that," responded G.G.

"Hearing what?" questioned Nikki, who had suddenly walked by to head to the dining area.

"Oh, nothing. I, uh… I got a new tattoo today." G.G. nervously showed it to Nikki, who scoffed with disgust.

"Wow," she remarked. "What are your parents gonna say when they see it?"

"They're cool with all of my tattoos, actually," confessed G.G.

Nikki narrowed her eyes, but she abruptly stormed off without saying another word. Stu shook his head, suddenly annoyed.

"Just ignore it, Stu," said G.G. "I can't ignore the other Divas' properly otherwise."

"If that's what you want, then I'll respect that," replied Stu in a kind, yet firm voice. He understood G.G.'s reason, but he still hated how negative the Divas acted towards her. He felt a sudden desire to touch her hand in attempt to comfort her, but his mind screamed at him not to as fast as it could. Instead, he grinned at G.G., who smiled in return.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" asked G.G.

"Not a whole lot, really," answered Stu. A glimpse of nervousness flashed in his eyes briefly. "I talked to Mark last night after my match, and he really liked having you as my valet. I don't know yet if they'll make it into a story line or something, but in case it does, I wanted to ask you if you would be alright with that."

"I'd love it," said G.G. happily. "I'd have no problem with it at all… on one condition."

Stu leaned in a little closer to her. "And what might that be?" he asked.

"Could you please buy me a drink? Just one."

"No problem, love," replied Stu with a chuckle. "What do you like?"

"Just a dry martini, please."

"Not a problem, love."

G.G. promptly took a seat in the bar stool beside him while Stu bought a beer for himself, and a martini for her.

"Cheers to a good day?" she offered.

"Cheers," agreed Stu, clinking his glass with hers.

"So, what were you doing here all by yourself?" asked G.G. after she took a sip of her drink.

"Honestly? I was hoping to run into you," confessed Stu. "I wanted to see how your tattoo turned out."

G.G. felt her cheeks become hot in an instant, so she looked away. She looked back at him when Stu gently move her head back towards him. A shy smile grew on her face.

"Someone's touchy," she teased.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Stu. I don't mind it one bit."

"Well, that's a relief."

G.G. laughed before taking another sip of her drink. She found herself having a difficult time swallowing it, which she attributed to the drink being stronger than she was used to. She swirled the liquid slowly in its martini glass to distract the taste from her mind. When Stu touched her arm, she looked at him nervously.

"You're so beautiful, G.G.," he said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Stu," replied G.G.

"I do feel horrible for you," added Stu suddenly. He downed the rest of his beer before continuing. "I hate that the Divas treat you like shit because of how you look. I know you're not trying to let it get to you, but I still hate it. I think you're so beautiful, G.G., and I wish the other Divas saw that."

"What are you getting at?" asked G.G. point blank.

Stu sighed loudly. "I think you're perfect, G.G."

But G.G. had stopped listening by now. She started to suspect that Stu just wanted to sleep with her- hence why he was saying all that. She finished her drink hastily and grabbed her purse.

"I gotta go," she said. "See ya!" She hopped off the bar stool and dashed out of the bar in a hurry. She even bypassed the elevator by booking it off the stairs to save time.

"G.G., wait!" called out Stu. But his words fell on deaf ears because G.G. was soon out of sight. He sat back down in his seat, angry at himself for ruining his chances with someone he was interested in. He ran one hand through his short black hair and shook his head angrily.

_Fucking hell_, he thought with self-pity, _why the hell did I do that?_

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for not updating this fanfiction sooner. I've had the worst writer's block, but I've managed to finally write up a decent chapter. I hope you guys feel like the wait was worth it!**

**Also, if you guys could please review my other wrestling fanfiction _Total Anti-Diva_, I'd greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Everyone Judges

Chapter Nine

"G.G., what the hell?!"

April's shrieking made G.G. wince in an instant. She had just told her and Celeste what had happened between her and Stu last night, and the two Divas were in shock from what they had heard. Celeste's jaw was wide open, and April looked bewildered as hell.

"I couldn't have made this up if I tried," said G.G. "I feel so stupid."

"You should've gone back and explained yourself to him," piped up Celeste.

"I only thought about that the minute I returned back to my room," admitted G.G. sheepishly.

"Yeah, you should feel stupid," replied April. "Stu cares about you, G.G. He really does."

"Oh, I know he does," said G.G. "I just… I don't know… panicked. It was like an automatic reaction. I felt like I couldn't help myself."

"Has he tried to get a hold of you?" asked Celeste.

G.G. polished off her scrambled eggs and nodded. "He called my phone like crazy before I even got back to my room, but I never answered. And now, he hasn't called or texted me once."

"I'm not surprised," said April. "You need to explain yourself to him 'cause he probably feels like shit."

"I'm so stupid."

"You just jumped the gun," added Celeste in a gentle voice. "You should talk to him now. He's right at the buffet table."

G.G. looked over and saw Stu grabbing food from the buffet, just like Celeste had said. He was alone, and he looked quite distant. G.G. looked back at her friends and sighed.

"I should go," she said.

"Yeah, you should," replied Celeste.

"You can do it," chimed in April with encouragement.

_I can do this_, thought G.G. over and over again like a religious mantra. She got out of her seat and walked towards the buffet, but Stu wasn't there anymore. She scanned the room and saw him sitting at a booth, eating alone. A pang of sadness shot through G.G.'s stomach, and it hurt even more because she was the reason to why Stu was upset. She sat across from him, waiting for him to look her way. It only took a minute for that to happen.

"G.G., I'm sorry," began Stu almost immediately.

"No, don't apologize," interrupted G.G. in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I just assumed that all you want from me was sex, so I left. I feel awful."

Stu's sad expression softened into a small smile. "I came on too strong, love. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was a little drunk last night."

Now G.G. was confused. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I was drunk, love. I got careless, and I said some things I shouldn't have," explained Stu. He looked deep into her light blue eyes, and suddenly realized what she meant. He pushed his plate away from him as G.G. shifted in her seat, uneasy.

"G.G… I care about you deeply. I know we don't know each other all that well, but I think there's something between us. I want to see what it is, but… I didn't think you felt the same way." Stu sighed heavily and ran one hand over his face. He wanted to disappear so badly at this point. He felt so goddamn stupid for what he said, and he hated himself for it. He held his breath as he waited for a response.

G.G. forced a shocked laugh out of her. She smiled wide and sat back in her seat, relaxed. "I do feel the same way, Stu," she said after a small moment of silence.

Stu let out a large sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I felt like I ruined my chances after last night."

"Nah, you didn't," said G.G. before laughing.

Stu promptly joined in with her laughter. The two Superstars were laughing like laughing was going out of style. A couple fellow Superstars walked by with confused expressions, but Stu and G.G. paid no attention to them. Eventually, they managed to calm themselves down.

Then, without thinking, Stu leaned in and kissed her cheek. G.G. looked startled, causing Stu to look down with embarrassment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked to no one in particular.

G.G. tilted his head back up and smiled. "I can tell that you've wanted to do that for a while. Now here's something I've wanted to do for a while."

She then punctuated her words by kissing Stu's cheek. She pulled back and smiled wider when she saw the large smile on Stu's face.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, and you'll be fine," she added with a laugh.

"I make no promises, love," replied Stu slyly.

* * *

G.G. returned to her hotel room solo after she finished talking to Stu. She felt a lot better, and it showed. She had a large smile on her face, and she had practically skipped to her room. She lied on the bed and tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't easy- she was just so overwhelmed with joy.

The sound of a phone dinging caught G.G.'s attention. She sat and grabbed it, only to frown upon seeing the screen. She had received a text from an unknown number that read:

_Divas don't have tattoos, piercings, and bright red hair!_

G.G. groaned. The last thing she wanted to read was this, especially since she was in such a good mood. She thought about replying, but she quickly decided against it. Instead, she sent April a text that read:

G.G.: _Hey, does the number 613-555-2198 sound familiar? I got a rude text from that number._

G.G. received a reply just a couple minutes later.

April: _Yeah, unfortunately. That's Nikki's number._

_Fucking hell_, thought G.G. angrily. She sighed out loud before shooting April a reply.

G.G.: _Thanks for letting me know._

April: _How the hell did she get your number?_

G.G.: _I don't know, and I don't care. I feel like I just shouldn't reply._

April: _Yeah, I wouldn't reply to it. If you don't give them a reaction, they'll eventually give up. Stay strong, G.G.!_

G.G. smiled at the last text. She decided right then and there to listen to April's words. She started by deleting Nikki's text, and by blocking her number.

_Take that, bitch_, thought G.G. triumphantly.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 10! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
